


Sins Of The Past

by JenLionheart



Series: Adventures of Quinn and Gabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Angst, Dreamwalking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gods, Humor, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenLionheart/pseuds/JenLionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Quinn have been happily together for two years now.<br/>We meet up with them in the middle of the jungle, on a search for a mysterious plant.</p><p>They will be facing a lot of dangers throughout this story, and an old enemy will rear it`s ugly head, threatening their happiness. </p><p>Quinn`s past is coming back to haunt her.<br/>Will her and Gabriel`s love survive this?<br/>Will she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Married life and plants

Hiking through the jungles of Peru searching for some weird plant was probably one of the most ridiculous things Gabriel had ever agreed to, but _A_ _h_ , _the things you do for love_ , he thought to himself as he watched Quinn feeding berries and small pieces of fruit to the squirrel-monkey currently sitting on her right shoulder.

She named him Rico, and they`ve been inseparable for the past three days. Ever since she discovered the little guy lost, hungry and scared, hiding in the trees.

Apparently they normally live in large groups, with up to 500 members. Or so Quinn tells him..

But Rico had gotten separated from his group somehow and probably wouldn`t have lasted much longer on his own, so she _insisted_ that they bring him along.

And by insisted, Gabriel of course meant that she had threatened him with various forms of torture if he should even _attempt_ to persuade her otherwise.

So here they are, the Archangel, his wife the Goddess, and her cock-blocking new pet, _Rico_.

He sighs and mutters curses under his breath as he tries to navigate himself through the dense vegetation, which _she_ has no problem walking through, naturally.

He smacks his neck, and feels a slight perverse joy in having claimed the life of yet another flying leach.

«You okay back there, honey?» she asks. He glares at her.

«Oh yeah, just peachy» he grumbles, and she chuckles, that insensitive hag.

Here he`s all kinds of miserable, and she`s actually laughing at him.

He huffs, and crosses his arms, refusing to walk one more step.

She walks over to him, and lifts his chin up so he`ll look at her.

Then she smiles that stupidly beautiful, irresistable smile and kisses him softly.

«You`re kind of adorable when you get all grumpy» she says and strokes his cheek affectionately.

«M`not grumpy» he mutters, she raises an eyebrow and he snorts.

«Fine. Maybe I`m a little grumpy. I hate this stinking jungle, okay?» he whines, and she smiles even wider.

«I know. But look, if we don`t find the Tamara plant by morning, I promise we`ll just leave, alright?» she tells him, and he looks hopeful.

«Really?» he asks, and she kisses him again.

«Really» she says. He sighs happily, every kiss from his mate always left him a little dazed, and suddenly the jungle doesn`t seem like such an awful place.

«Okay» he says, and they start walking again.

 

The plant they were looking for was extremely rare, and powerful, if you knew how to use it. They only appear once every 300 years or so.

Quinn wanted to collect one, to protect and study it, and so when an old contact she had in the area called her and said it was time for the Tamara to return again, she jumped at the chance.

And Gabriel, well, he followed her anywhere she wanted to go.

They had been together for almost two years now, but he was still amazed that she was _his_.

 

They got married under the stars in Morocco, six months after the bonding ritual.

The whole beach was lit up by at least a hundred torches.

Flowers and ribbons formed a path in the sand and ended at a raised platform covered in flowers as well.

The theme was gold and sapphire, their colors. 

She was so unbelievably beautiful that night. She went barefoot, with gold ancle-bracelets, and gold armrings as well.

She wore a blue satin dress, which split up to her thighs, gold chain hanging loosely around her hips.

He had a white suit, with a golden tie to match the gold buttons on it. 

Standing by the improvised alter, grinning from ear to ear.

The ring he gave her was shaped like two gold feathers intertwined with tiny blue sapphires in between, symbolising their eternal bond.

The ring she gave him was a simple gold band with hand carved enochian symbols spelling `Beloved`, `Light` and `True Mate`.

She also gave him a single diamond, which she said she had made from one of her own tears.

One she had cried out of joy the day he told her he loved her.

And the Archangel will forever deny crying like a girl when she presented it to him, though she would never tell on him anyway.

 

By nightfall, Quinn had suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, staring at something in the distance.

Gabriel followed her gaze and saw what caught her eye.

A bright yellow flower that shimmered in the dark.

It was breathtaking, and quite obviously not natural.

«Is that the Tamara?» he asks, eyes wide.

«Yes. I can`t believe it. It`s actually blooming» she says, and hurries towards it when Rico suddenly makes some noises.

«What?» she says and stares at her pet, and it responds again. She frowns and crouches in front of the plant.

«What did he say?» Gabriel asks. She looks up at him.

«He said that it`s reacting to me, to my presence» she replies. «Because of my mother» she adds with a sigh.

Gabriel makes a silent `Ah` in understanding. Her mother, the _Nephilim Witch_.

The Tamara probably reacted to the magic in her blood.

She pulls her bag off her shoulder and takes out a trowel, digging gingerly around the plant. Exposing the roots, careful not to damage any part of it.

She gathers a good amount of soil and puts it into a small wooden crate she also brought, and then transfers the Tamara with gentle hands to the crate.

She smiles at Gabriel. « _Now_ , we can go home» she says happily.

He grins, and lays a hand on her back, and then they`re gone.

 

_***_

 

 _Home_ , is currently a mansion in Sandton, South Afrika. They moved in about eight months ago.

It`s got more rooms than they could possible know what to do with, but Gabriel fell in love with it and with the estate, so Quinn easily caved.

Upon landing in the main hall, she quickly heads for the greenhouse with Rico still clinging to her shoulder.

«Guess I`ll see you later then?» Gabriel shouts after his wife, but she`s too focused on the Tamara to hear him.

 

He sighs, and runs his hand across his face.

He hangs his head a little, pouting and turns to walk towards the Tv-lounge when Quinn appears in front of him, no plant, no Rico, just her.

And she attacks him with lips, teeth and tongue, while her hands seems to roam everywhere at once.

He staggers a step back and gasps in surprise.

She takes full advantage, running her tongue over and under his, before gently biting his lower lip.

He groans, and grabs her hips, pulling her flush against him.

«Did you think I forgot about you?» she pants against his mouth.

«For a second maybe?» he replies, and kisses her again.

She trails her hand down his chest until she reaches the waistband of his slacks, and unbuttons it.

«Here?» he asks, and he sounds _wrecked_ already.

She hums in reply and reaches into his boxers.

He throws his head back and moans loudly as she slowly jacks him off.

«Ah, fuck!» he breathes, and leans against her, eyes closed and almost whimpering.

«You`re so hot like this, the noises you make, I can never get enough of you» she whispers into his ear as she picks up speed, and he shudders and groans helplessly.

She kisses and nibbles down his neck, then slides down to her knees and looks up at him with a wicked smirk before..

«Ah, shit! _Holy_ fuck, ah!» he shouts, and she pulls off for a moment to say,

«Such a dirty mouth for an Angel»

and before he can come up with a reply, she swallows him down again and he forgets how to form words.

His legs are trembling, threatening to buckle beneath him and he supports himself on her shoulders as she works him over mercilessly.

«Q-Quinn...M`gonna...fuck, ah... _close_ » he manages between choked breaths.

She cups his balls and squeezes gently as she flicks her tongue against the slit, and that`s all it takes.

His fingers tighten around her shoulders as he comes, shaking and groaning.

When wrung dry, she pulls off and he falls to his knees, burying his head in the crook of her neck, panting.

She rubs soothing circles on his back while he comes down from the high.

«Feel better now, babe?» she asks wryly.

« _Fuck yes_ » he breathes. She chuckles lightly.

 

***

 

 

Studying a magical plant like the Tamara was a bit time-consuming. So far the discoveries Quinn had made were astounding.

The roots actually moved around from day to day, readjusting it`s grip on the soil.

It would also emit certain sounds, like tiny little whispers.. If she were human, she wouldn`t have been able to hear it at all.

She couldn`t make out any words, but she got the feeling that there wasn`t any words to make out.

That it was a different form of communication, though what kind was anyone`s guess.

The flower it had, opened up every time she entered the greenhouse, and closed when she left, so Rico had been right about it reacting to her presence.

The squirrel-monkey had adapted quite easily to his new surroundings, but he would still sometimes whimper and cling to Quinn when there was a new sound or smell in the air.

In the greenhouse however, he felt right at home, climbing the vines that covered most of the walls and occationally throwing leaves and dirt at Quinn`s back to get her attention when she was writing down her plant-observations.

Cheeky little thing, he was. She adored him.

Gabriel came in every once in a while during the day, supplying her with coffee and fruits for Rico.

He would wrap his arms around her from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder while asking how the study was going and if she needed anything.

She could tell he was getting restless and probably a little lonely, so she promised him,

«Just a few more days, and then we can hit the road again».

They had a housekeeper/assistant, named Hanisis. He was a young angel, loyal to Gabriel.

He would take care of the estate, the Tamara and Rico while they were gone, so she didn`t worry about leaving.

Neither Gabriel or Quinn liked staying in one spot for too long, they were both restless and adventurous souls, Gabriel even more so than her.

But the Tamara was truly fascinating, and so it was time well spent as far as Quinn was concerned.

 

***

 

 

Three days later Quinn received a call from Sam Winchester, they needed help on a case.

Apparently, there was a large pack of Werewolves terrorizing a small town named Colfax, in Louisiana.

Too many for them to take out on their own, he says.

«How many wolves?» Quinn asks curiously, it`s not common for the hunters to call for backup on such cases, so it had to be pretty bad.

«We`ve counted at least a dozen so far. Don`t think I`ve ever seen a pack this big» Sam says.

«Wow, I haven`t heard of one that size for at least a few centuries» she replies, and chews her lip in thought.

«Any chance there`s an Alfa close by?» she asks.

«The thought had crossed my mind, but it doesn`t look like it» he replies.

«Okay. I`ll go grab my husband then. Text me the address and we`ll see you soon» she says.

«You got it! Thanks Quinn. Bye» he says and hangs up.

She pockets her phone and walks outside where Gabriel is playing in the pool with a few of the kids from the neighbouring village.

They`re splashing around with glee and the Archangel, just emerging from a `Cannonball` has a smile so big his face might split in half any moment now.

She shakes her head and sighs fondly.

_I had to marry the eternal child with wings, didn`t I?_

She chuckles to herself.

«Honey?» she calls and waits for him to turn and look at her before continuing.

«We`ve been invited back to the US. Seems like our favourite hunters are having a bit of trouble.. The kind that _howls_ » she explains, and he rolls his eyes before hauling himself out of the water, snapping up a towel to dry himself off.

«Werewolves?» he asks. She nods.

«Pretty big pack too from what I hear».

He sighs. «Where?» he asks.

«Colfax, Louisiana» she replies as they walk inside to make preparations.

He nods and follows her up the stairs.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It`s raining pretty heavily when the couple land in the small town, the ground is slick with mud and water, so it`s been pouring down for a while.

Quinn walks ahead, eyes flash purple to make better use of inhuman senses, because something doesn`t feel right. It`s too quiet, and there`s a metalic smell in the air, blood most likely.

She projects her thoughts to Gabriel as not to disturb the eerie silence. 

< _You feel that? >_

He nods, and she notices he`s gone all power-mode too.

_< There`s a lot of scattered heartbeats, most of them in that direction> _ he projects and gestures to a motel a hundred yards or so off to left. 

She reads the sign, Siesta Motel, and her eyes widen.

_< That`s where Sam and Dean is> _ she projects back and they make their way over as quietly as they can manage. 

They pop inside the building, and find themselves staring into at least four gun-barrels..

«Well, Hello to you too!» Gabriel exclaims with an eyeroll. 

«Gabe? Quinn? Oh, thank God» Dean says and steps forward to hug Quinn tightly. 

The guns lower quickly at that. 

«Don`t thank Dad, he`s got nothing to do with this» Gabriel mutters. 

Dean chuckles and shakes his hand. 

«Good to see you, man» he says, and Gabriel smiles. Sam pats Gabriel on the back and gives Quinn a quick hug. 

«Sorry about all this, we`ve had a rough night» he states, and Quinn cocks an eyebrow. 

«You don`t say?» she quips. 

Taking a look around at the reception area, she sees that all the windows are nailed shut and the door`s been barricaded with various furniture. 

There`s about twelve civilians in the room, including two small children. 

Sam, Dean and two older men are the only ones armed. 

Obviously a lot`s happened since she received the call 22 hours ago. 

«They attacked the whole goddamn town as soon as the sun went down. Don`t know how many dead, but it`s probably a lot» Dean tells them. 

«We were getting our asses kicked out there, so we got back here and barricaded the place. Figured we`d wait it out» he goes on. 

«How`s it look out there?» Sam asks. 

«Quiet. Too damn quiet» she replies. He nods. She turns to Gabriel. 

«I`m going back out, you watch the kids» she says, and he makes a face and projects; 

< _Really? Why is it always me that gets the shitty jobs? >_ . 

She shrugs, and disappears. He sighs. 

«Alright. Anybody hurt?» he asks, and Sam starts pointing him to a woman at the far side of the room, she`s got some nasty gashes across her side. 

He walks over to crouch beside her and starts mending the flesh back together again, earning quite a few gasps from the rest of the room.

 

***

 

Outside, Quinn`s caught sight of at least three wolves, and is currently stalking across rooftops trying to spot them again. 

She`s brought a crossbow this time, as well as her blades. 

The quiver hanging from her hip is filled with silver arrows, dipped in wolfsbane for good measure. 

The rain is making it a little harder to move swiftly, but at least it will partially mask her scent. 

A female werewolf comes into her field of vision, and she carefully takes aim. 

It`s sniffing the air and looking around, blood covering most her front, so it`s obviously made a kill that night. 

Quinn hits the realease and let`s the arrow fly. It pierces the wolf`s heart dead centre, it makes a broken noise of surprise, then falls to the ground. 

She then quickly reloads the crossbow, and waits. 

< _One down > _ she projects to Gabriel through their bond.

 

 

Gabriel freezes for a second, then smirks.

«What is it?» Dean asks, one eyebrow raised.

«Quinn says; `One down`» he replies, then pauses again.

«Wait, make that two» he says.

«That`s our girl» Dean says and chuckles.

 

 

Quinn jumps off the roof and hits the ground running when she hears screaming coming from somewhere behind the grocery store to her right. 

Rounding the corner she spots two wolves tearing at a girl between them. 

_By the Gods_ , she`s just a kid, and she`s kicking and screaming. 

Quinn picks up speed and has her blades out a split second before descending on the wolves, who shoves the teen away to deal with the threat at hand. 

Quinn makes use of the mud by dropping to slide under the claws that swing towards her, before quickly getting to her feet and putting herself between the kid and the beasts.

She raises both blades in silent challenge, and they roar in respons. 

The wolf to the left, lunges for her and she spins sideways, blades extended and she draws blood. 

The other wolf manages to surprise her from behind and practically throws her several feet. 

She rises slowly and bares her teeth with a snarl. 

There are more wolves now, and they`re circling her. 

But while their focus is on her, she sees another opportunity. 

_< Gabe, there`s a girl at the back of the grocery store, she`s hurt. I need you to get her out while I distract the pack>_  she projects. 

And he appears seconds later, hauling the terrified kid into his arms before locking eyes with his mate. 

He looks beyond worried, but her voice is stern and unyielding in his head when she projects < _Go! >_ , and so he nods reluctantly and vanishes. 

 

 

The next few moments becomes a blur of claws and blood, then teeth, mud and metal. 

She blasts a big wolf through a shop window, and decapitates another coming from her right. 

A sharp pain in her left side tells her that one of the wolves got her good, just before there`s teeth tearing through flesh and bone on her right arm. 

She shoves a blade into it`s skull and kicks it off her, but she`s quickly wrestled to the ground by another wolf. 

That`s when a series of gunshots sounds through the air, and the wolf on top of her becomes dead weight, literally. 

She shoves it off and finds Dean standing over her, arm extended to pull her up, she takes it. 

«Glad I finally get to save  _your_ ass for a change» Dean quips. 

She snorts, then gestures to her wounds which are already closing up and with a cocky grin she asks; 

«What makes you think my ass needed saving?» 

He just grins back and shakes his head. 

Sam keeps his gun ready while looking around, and tells his brother to get a move on. 

«Come on, lets get out of the damn rain» Dean says, and Quinn has no objection to that. 

 

***

 

Back at the motel, she barely gets inside the door before she has an angry husband up in her face.

«Are you trying to give me a fucking heartattack?!» he barks at her before brushing his fingers over her right arm and the lifting up her shirt to look at her side.

The wounds are completely healed by now, but she realises that this is the first time Gabriel has really  _felt_ her get hurt since they`ve been bonded. 

«I know you think you`re _Mrs invincible_ and all that, but I bet if they actually tore your head off, you couldn`t just grow another one!» he rants on, fuming. 

«You sent them» she says as it dawns on her how Sam and Dean suddenly showed up when she needed them. He glares at her. 

«Of course I did! I would`ve gone myself, but I was elbows deep in the kid  _**you** _ told me to save, making sure the curse didn`t fucking turn her!» he snaps. 

_Ah, so she was bitten_ , Quinn thinks to herself. 

She knows he`s expecting an apology, or at least something to acknowledge how worried he must have been, but what comes out of her mouth instead is; 

«Huh, I didn`t know you could do that». 

He rolls his eyes and throws his hands up. 

«Un-fucking-believable!» he states and stomps out of the room, towards the back, slamming the door as he goes. 

She winces and mentally kicks herself.  _Nice going, Quinn, real smooth.._

 

Out in the hallway, Gabriel was pacing back and forth.

«I didn`t know you could do that» he mutters angrily under his breath in a mock-impression of his mate.

He had been bent over the screaming kid, drawing the venom from the bite-wounds when he felt it.

The claws ripping into Quinn`s side. His blood went cold with fear.

He wanted to snap himself to her side immediately, but if he did, the kid would either turn or die, and so he did the next best thing.

He shouted to Dean and Sam that Quinn was in trouble, and they didn`t waste any time in getting to her.

He felt teeth tearing into her arm and prayed to his Father that the hunters would get to her in time.

And then 10 minutes later, she walks in the door all calm and serene, like she had just been out for a stroll and not in a bloody fight to the death with monsters.

It made him want to strangle a small animal..

 

He rubs his temples and leans his back against the wall. 

_I almost lost her,_ he thinks, and the thought made him feel sick. 

He`d never really worried much about her fighting before. 

After all,  _she_ was usually the one that saved  _his_ ass, not the other way around. 

She was a skilled warrior, a half-god. 

But tonight he had been truly afraid for her life, and he hated it, hated how small and helpless it had made him feel. 

She walks into the hallway, and slows her steps, as if she`s not sure if her presence is welcome or not.

He looks at her with a pained expression and then he breaks.

Tears starts falling from his eyes, and she rushes forward, gathering him into her arms.

«Ol ho-ath, olani oai emna» she whispers to him. ( _My love, I am here_ ). 

He sobs into her neck. She strokes his hair and kisses his cheek softly. 

«I`m so sorry» she says, «I didn`t mean to scare you, I`ll be more careful, okay?» 

She tries to sends as much love and reassurance through the bond as she can. 

He tightens his arms around her, still sniffling a little, but he`s calmed down for the most part. 

After a few moments, he pulls back just enough to look at her, and she kisses him, gently. 

He sighs into the kiss, and she smiles. < _I love you >_  he projects. 

_< I love you too, more than anything>_  she sends back.

 

***

 

When morning comes, they can finally walk outside again.  It`s stopped raining. 

Gabriel snaps away the remains of the werewolves, saving them the trouble of a salt and burn, and they do a sweep of the town to look for other survivors. 

Sam finds a family of four huddled together in a basement and Dean stumbles across a few teenagers in the postoffice, but other than that the town`s sadly empty. 

«How many did you get last night?» Dean asks. 

«Six dead, two wounded» Quinn replies, and Dean turns to Sam who says; «Just one». 

Dean nods. «I got two, so that makes nine. Which means we got a few runners to hunt down» he says firmly. 

«Of course» Quinn says, and Gabriel shakes his head. 

«Uh-uh, no way! I`ll track and I`ll smite, but you`re not going anywhere near those wolves again!» he snaps at her. 

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms defiantly, while Dean raises an eyebrow. 

«Uhm, me and Sam can probably take care of the rest on our own» Dean says slowly. 

«Guess I`ll just stand here and look pretty then» she mutters. 

Gabriel makes a frustrated noise, and not wanting to sleep on the couch for the next century or so, he says reluctantly ; 

«We`ll join you.  _Both_ of us». Quinn smiles victoriously, and he points a stern finger at her. 

«But we stick together!» he barks. 

She throws her hands up in mock-surrender, but keeps smiling.

 

***

 

They managed to dodge the cops on their way out of town, thanks to a certain Trikster who disguised them all.

They found another motel close by, booked two rooms, and waited for nightfall.

Tonight would be the last night of the change, so if they didn`t get them all tonight it would be a whole month until next time, and by then they could be anywhere.

So the pressure was on. They split up into two teams, the Winchesters on one side and Gabriel and Quinn on the other.

It didn`t take them long to find the wolves, as they weren`t exactly the most subtle of creatures.

The first one went down easily enough, Sam claimed that one.

The second kill was all Gabriels.

He might have killed it a little more brutally than what was really necessary, but Quinn wisely refrained from commenting on the matter.

The third and last, was hers, and she made sure Gabriel had full view of the show as she literally tore its heart out and sat fire to the remains.

She needed to prove to him that the previous night was a fluke, and that she was just as capable as ever. He took the hint.

They got back to the motel just before dawn, the Winchesters said their goodnights and went straight to bed, exhausted.

Quinn headed for the shower and was basically assaulted the moment she stepped under the hot water...

 

Gabriel shoved her up against the tile wall, pinning her wrists above her head and kissed her hard.

He bit her lip, growling, and she could taste blood.

Then he licked his way down her neck and chest, pausing to nip at each breast before descending lower.

He grabbed her leg and swung it over his shoulder for better access and dived in.

She moaned loudly as he started swirling his tongue between her legs while thrusting a finger inside her, working it roughly in and out.

The lights flickered as she gasped, and he chuckled a little before slipping in a second finger and resuming his insistant licking.

She buried a hand in his hair and threw her head back moaning and cursing.

He sucked hard on her clit, tapping her g-spot with his fingers.

She shook almost violently as she came, and he didn`t give her a chance to recover before he stood and spun her around, shoving her legs further apart with his knee.

She was still dazed and shivering, splaying her hands flat against wall while he sucked and bit into the flesh between her shoulder and her neck.

He was drawing blood, she was sure of it..

He nudged the head of his cock against her entrance, silently asking permission, and she wriggled weakly against him.

Taking that as yes, he buried himself to the hilt.

She moaned at the intrusion, bending slightly to give him a better angle, letting him take what he so obviously needed.

He groaned and bit down harder, snapped his hips faster, his fingers tightening on her hips to the point of bruising.

The showerwalls were trembling, and the bathroom-mirror shattered and fell to the floor.

She braced herself against the vicious pounding she was receiving, feeling the tiles actually crack beneath her fingers.

«Ah...Fuck, I...love you» he panted as his thrusts began to stutter and loose their rythm, then grunted deep and dark as he emptied inside her with hard, desperate jerks.

She rested her cheek against the cold tile, breathing in quick, shallow breaths.

His forhead rested against her neck.

She could feel a sting of remorse run through him as he started peppering her shoulders and neck with kisses.

Murmuring sweet nonsense against her skin, rubbing his hands up and down her sides gently.

A complete contrast to the rough treatment just moments earlier. 

He pulled out carefully, and turned her around so he could kiss her, softly. 

«Sorry about that» he said sheepishly, looking a little embarassed. 

She raises an eyebrow, and he snorts a laugh. 

«You know what I mean» he adds, staring at the floor. 

She smiles and tips his chin up with a finger. 

«Don`t be» she whispers and kisses him deeply, he hums and slides his arms around her waist. 

And she  _does_ know what he means, he`s not usually that rough with her, unless she _asks_ him to be that is. 

But the past few days has obviously been hard on him, and he probably needed to take back some measure of control. 

Besides, she didn`t really mind,  _at all.._

She kind of liked this side of him, liked it a lot.

 

 

 


	3. Poison

Two weeks after the Werewolf hunt in Colfax, Gabriel got called away to Heaven to help settle some dispute between Remiel and Adriel, who had been butting heads for over a year now apparently.

It was Castiel who asked for his help. He had been stuck as a buffer between those two for  _months_ and was pretty fed up with whole thing. 

Gabriel didn`t want to leave Quinn, not knowing how long he`d be gone..

But she practically shooed him out the door, slightly amused with his reluctance and firmly stating; 

«I`ll be fine, now go  before your brothers kill each other!»

 

***

 

«You`re being completely unreasonable, Remiel! I won`t have angels spying on other angels, it could ignite another civil war!» Adriel growls at him from across his desk.

They were arguing endlessly in Adriel`s office in Heaven.

The office was a big, bright room, with white walls. Scarcely decorated with a few paintings of biblical events, a slightly cluttered mahogny desk, an office-chair behind it and a black leather couch in front, where Remiel was currently sitting, looking almost murderous.

«So you`re telling me that you`re not even the slightest bit curious as to what they`ve been doing on Earth? They could be making deals with demons for all you know! And  _don`t_ tell me that`s unlikely, because you know damn well that it`s happened before!» Remiel snaps back. 

Castiel, who`s been standing in the corner, leaning up against the wall, rolls his eyes and sighs. 

They`ve been at this for hours now, and it doesn`t appear to be ending any time soon. 

«What they choose to do with their own time is their business! They don`t work for us anymore, meaning they`re practically civilians, and I won`t resort to espionage just because  _**you`re** _ feeling paranoid!» Adriel barks. 

«You`re a fool, Adriel! You should never have been put in charge! It`s clear that you don`t have what it takes to lead!» Remiel growls at him and stands up, Adriel mirroring his movements. 

That`s when an extremely loud whistle blows, making all three angels cringe.

Gabriel appears in the middle of the room. «Timeout guys! Geesh! Such hostility!» he says exasperated, before snapping up a chocolate bar and taking a huge bite. 

«So, what`s up with the two of you?» he asks around his mouthful. 

«Gabriel. I wasn`t aware that you were coming» Adriel says and shoots a look at Castiel, who simply crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow in response. 

«Well, I wasn`t aware that I needed an appointment» Gabriel quips back.

«Of course you don`t, my apologies» Adriel says, and sits down. 

Castiel steps forward and clears his throat to get Gabriel`s attention. 

«Adriel and Remiel have been arguing about certain  _concerns_ that have been raised regarding the angels that decided to remain on Earth» he informs him. 

Gabriel frowns. «What concerns?» he asks. 

«Remiel seems to think they might be up to something, like making deals with demons» Adriel answers dryly. 

«And we wouldn`t know if they did now, would we?» Remiel says dramatically. 

«I won`t spy on my brothers!» Adriel exclaims, and Gabriel rolls his eyes. 

«So  _this_ is what you`ve been dealing with?» he asks Castiel, who nods wearily. 

Gabriel whistles, and pats him on the back while saying; 

«You have my sympathies, little brother». 

He turns to the other two, currently glaring daggers into each other. 

«As for you two, we`re going to have a nice, long chat about respect, leadership and boundaries» he states with a slight smirk before plumping down beside Remiel on the couch. 

«Who want`s to go first?» he asks and crosses his legs.

 

***

 

Back home at the mansion, Quinn was sitting by the kitchen table, staring at a box.

It had been delivered at the door, addressed to her, but she didn`t really want to open it. 

Because she was pretty sure a box wasn`t supposed to _hum_. 

Which this one did. 

It was sort of an electric hum, the kind you heard when close to a one of those power transformers, mounted onto poles. 

What was even more concerning, was the fact that she couldn`t see or sense anything beyond the wrapping, which meant that the box was most likely cloaked by a spell. 

And there was no return address on it either, so all she knew was that it had been posted in Dubai, by someone who obviously knew  _who_ and  _where_ she was. 

She stared at it for a few more minutes. 

_Nah, screw this_ , she thought and slowly peeled the wrapping off with her telekinesis, not daring to touch it more than necessary. 

It was a dark, wooden box, with warding symbols from several different faiths carved into it. 

«Huh. Well, that`s helpful» she mutters sarcastically to herself. 

She pulls out her phone and calls Sam, who picks up after just two rings.

«Quinn?» he says. 

«Hey Sam. Listen, I got a little situation here, and I was wondering if maybe you could help» she says. 

After all, the Winchesters has access to all the knowledge that the men of letters left behind, and there just might be something in all those books that could explain what the hell is in this box. 

«Sure, what do you need?» he asks immediately, and she smiles to herself. 

«I got a box, and it`s warded like crazy. I`ve got no clue who sent it or what`s in it, and I  _really_ don`t wanna open it in case something nasty pops out» she tells him. 

«I hear you. A box, huh? Okay, what does it look like?» he asks, intrigued. 

«Um, it`s wooden, got a shitload of warding symbols on it, from all over the place. Ancient sumerian, greek, enochian, latin, you name it» she says. 

«Wow, that`s a lot of protection for one box» he says and she can almost see his frown through the phone. 

«Yeah, no shit. Should I bring it to you?» she asks.

«Um, yeah, are you sure you wanna touch it though?» he asks worriedly. 

«I`ll just toss a towel over it or something, should be fine» she replies.

«Oh, okay, yeah, just, come on over then, I guess» he says sheepishly.

«Be there in five» she says and hangs up.

 

***

 

And now there were three people staring at the box, which was on the table in the War-room in the bunker.

Dean`s standing with his arms crossed, brows furrowed and eyes narrow.

«It`s a box» he states helpfully.

«Really? I hadn`t noticed» Quinn says with an eyeroll.

Sam frowns. «And there was no note or anything?» he asks.

She shakes her head and sighs.

«Are you gonna open it? I mean what could happen?» Dean asks.

«Does Pandora ring any bells?» she quips, and he makes a face.

«So you really can`t sense anything?» Sam asks curiously.

«Nope. There`s just the symbols and the humming» she states, and now the brothers are giving her a strange look.

«What?» she asks.

«Humming?» Dean says. She frowns.

«Yeah, you can`t hear that?» she asks. They both shake their heads, and her frown deepens.

«Huh» she says, and reaches for the box.

«Woah, woah, wait a minute! What happened to the whole Pandora thing?» Dean exclaims.

She shoots him an annoyed look, but still picks up the box, and the humming stops.

«Interesting. It stopped» she says.

Dean stares at the thing like it`s going to explode, while Sam merely looks curious.

«What made you pick it up?» he asks.

«I just figured if it was making sounds only I could hear, it probably belongs to me. There`s a lot of spelled items that can only be handled by certain individuals. Take Excalibur for example» she says casually. Sam nods.

«So, are you gonna open it?» he asks. She takes a breath, then opens the box.

There`s a small orb of golden light inside. It glows and pulses,  _like a heartbeat_ she realises. 

Sam`s eyes widens, and Dean takes a step back. 

«What the hell is that thing?» he asks.

«I`m not sure» she mumbles, and holds out her free hand in front of the orb. 

It rises from the box and hovers just an inch above her hand. 

She can feel warmth and power radiating from the it. 

_Strange,_ she thinks,  _it almost feels like_ ... 

Her expression changes dramatically as a sudden realisation dawns on her.

«Oh shit!» she manages to say just before the orb shoots forward, straight into her chest and sends her flying several feet, landing on her back with a grunt.

The room`s spinning, she blinks a few times and it stops, just as she`s being pulled to her feet by two very concerned Winchesters.

«Holy crap! Are you okay?» Dean exclaims.

«That was...incredibly stupid» she stutters breathelessly. 

«What  _happened_ ?» Sam demands to know. 

«I think....I just got promoted» she says, swaying a little on her feet. 

«Promoted? To what?» Dean asks, confusion written all over his face. 

She steadies herself, then looks at her hands before closing them into fists, making blue sparks of electricity run up and down her arms. 

Her eyes become a bright indigo color. 

She lets out a sharp breath, and stares wide-eyed at the hunters, who`s both stepped away from her at the display. 

«To a full God» she says almost disbelieving.

 

***

 

Gabriel felt an electric surge ripple through the bond, and he was up and flying before he even knew what he was doing.

Following the thread to his mate, he arrived at the bunker and found himself looking at two gaping Winchesters.

Before he turned around and dropped his own jaw.

Quinn was practically buzzing with power, her aura shining ten times brighter than normal and she was obviously struggling to keep it all in check.

«Honey?» he said, his voice going an octave higher than usual, and her eyes flickered to his, but she didn`t say anything.

«Wha-What happened? You`re...» he stutters and trails off. She shrugs rather helplessly.

«H-How?» he manages to ask.

«I got a box» she replies, and he frowns.

«Uh, okay? That`s nice, I guess» he says with growing confusion.

She huffs a breath. «It had Ambrosia in it» she explains.

«It had what now?» he asks.

«Ambrosia? Like, food of the Gods?» Sam asks incrediously, suddenly finding his voice again.

«Common misconception. Actually it can take hundreds of different forms, like food, or liquid or-» Gabriel begins, then Dean cuts him off with; «Or a frickin` ball of light?!». Gabriel raises his eyebrows.

«A ball of..» he starts and turns to his wife.

«It was a ball of light? And you touched it?!» he practically shouts at her.

She shrugs again.

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

«Why...Why, in the name of my Father, would you do that?» he asks, fighting to keep calm.

«Uh... It was pretty?» she says sheepishly.

The look he gives her then, has her swallowing and taking a slight step back as the lights flicker violently above their heads.

« **IT WAS PRETTY?!?!** » he bellows, and she visibly flinches. Even Dean winces at the tone.

«It could have been anything! A curse, a soul or a fucking Fairy, and you touched it because it was fucking **_pretty_**?!» he rants on.

Quinn starts to sway on her feet again, not really hearing the rest of his yelling.

Her vision starts to blur, and then everything goes dark.

«Quinn?!» Dean shouts and rushes to her, Sam stands frozen.

Gabriel turns and all the color drains from his face.

He shoves Dean out of the way and kneels beside Quinn, lifting her partially into his arms.

«What`s going on? What`s wrong with her?» Dean asks.

Gabriel runs his fingers across her face and closes his eyes.

When he opens them a moment later, he looks even paler then before.

«She`s dying» he whispers..

 

***

 

Quinn`s sitting at the edge of a small wooden bridge, dangling her legs over the water.

There`s beauty and green all around her.

She recognises this place, it was a small park in Japan, one she stumbled on to many years ago.

It was always so peaceful here. She tipped her head back and enjoyed feeling the sun on her face, listening to the trinkle of water and the songs of the birds close by.

There was a brief flutter of wings behind her, and she knew it was Gabriel, he sat down next to her.

They were silent for a while, before she finally spoke.

«It was poisoned, wasn`t it?» she asked calmly.

She feels him shift a little beside her.

«Yes» he says quietly.

She opens her eyes and turns to him. He looks pained, on the verge of tears.

She strokes his cheek and he closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

«Guess that means we`re not really in Japan, huh?» she says.

He looks at her, then shakes his head.

«How much time?» she asks.

The first tear falls from his eyes, and he takes her hand in his.

«Not long. Maybe a few days» he whispers.

She nods, and leans her head against his shoulder.

«I`m sorry» she says after a while.

He kisses her forhead and sighs.

«I know» he says.

 

***

 

Gabriel emerges from his dreamwalk with Quinn, and wipes his eyes.

They had put her in her old room at the bunker, she was laying on her back, hands folded across her stomach, breathing softly.

Dean and Sam are standing at the edge of the bed, looking lost and sad.

«How is she?» Sam asks quietly.

Gabriel looks up, he had almost forgotten that they were even there. He swallows.

«She`s in a garden, in Japan. She knows» he said simply.

Sam nods. Dean doesn`t say anything, just stares at her still form.

Gabriel leans over her and kisses her cheek gently before getting up and walking towards the door.

«Where are you going?» Dean asks suddenly, a little bit of accusation dripping from his words.

Without turning around, Gabriel says;

«I`m going to see her father, ask for help». And then he`s gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Olympus

The home of the greek Gods, still resided on the mountain.

Hidden from human view by a simple shift in reality.

It was an immense, marble temple, with grand pillars and detailed sculptures of each of the twelve Olympians.

It was a place made to make you feel small. The only place you could speak to the Gods.

Gabriel wondered how long it had been since Quinn last saw this place..

Even though they were bonded, she hadn`t allowed him access to _all_ of her memories.

He never asked why.

He knew that she didn`t hide them from him, but from herself.

She didn`t want to think about home, because she never truly felt like she belonged there, or anywhere really.

She had said that Gabriel was her home now, and the only one she cared to remember.

He wanted to break down and cry, but he couldn`t afford to fall apart right now.

He was stopped at the stairs by tall, muscular guards, heavily armed, and they refused to let him pass.

He took a step back, and started pacing in front of them.

« **ARES!!** » he shouted, his true voice rumbling through the grand golden halls of Olympus.

«I demand an audience with the God of War!!» he bellows. 

Desperation growing in his chest for every minute that passed. 

« _Please_ !» he begs and clenches his eyes shut.

 

«Well, well, well. What do we have here? Loki, the traitorous trikster, begging, to see me» Ares purrs as he saunters down the wide stairs, guards stepping aside and bowing their heads in respect for their God. 

He`s a big man, broad shoulders, well toned muscles beneath a dark suit. Cold hazel eyes, black hair curling at the nape of his neck. 

He looks at Gabriel, unimpressed and almost bored. 

«Well?» he asks.

«Your daughter is dying» Gabriel says straight away, not wanting to waste any time on trivial conversation. 

Ares raises an eyebrow. 

«I have many children, you`ll have to specify» he replies coldly. 

«Quinn, the daughter you had with Ariana, the Nephilim. Specific enough for you?» the Archangel snaps. 

Ares chuckles. «Ah, Quinnea, my little warrior queen» he says with a smirk. 

«She was really something to behold on the battlefield. Powerful, such skill and precision, and completely without mercy» he states proudly, then his expression shifts to one of disgust as he continues. 

«But she was corrupted by humanity, she became soft, she even married a  _mortal_ , after I specifically forbid her to do so. She betrayed me. So what makes you think I  _care_ if she lives or dies?» he says with an icy stare. 

Gabriel manifests his Arhangel-blade and points it at him. 

«I`ll make you care!» he growls. 

Ares takes a step back, looking mildly intrigued. 

«You`re not a Trikster at all are you?» he asks. 

Gabriel smirks.

«The name`s Gabriel, you might have heard of me» he quips, and the war-god`s eyes widen.

«I`m also married to your daughter, and you will help me save her life or I swear to my Father that I will end yours!» Gabriel grits out.

 

***

 

Dean never left Quinn`s side.

He just sat in a chair close to the bed, staring at her.

He didn`t have many friends..

Hell, he only really had Cas and Quinn.

Gabriel and him had learned to get along, maybe even like each other a bit, and so yeah, maybe he was a friend too.

But Quinn, she was like a sister to him.

He never thought she would go before him, she was supposed to be immortal after all.

Yet here he was, afraid to take his eyes off her in case she stopped breathing.

«Hello Dean» Castiels gravely voice sounded from the doorway.

«Hey Cas» he replied without looking up.

«I came as soon I heard» Castiel says somberly as he walks closer, he looks around the room and frowns.

«Where is Gabriel?» he asks, confused.

«On Olympus, hopefully kicking ass» Dean replies tiredly.

 

***

 

On the top of the mountain, black stormclouds had gathered, lightning flashing violently and thunder roaring with fury as steel met steel before the steps of Olympus.

The God of war and the Archangel had been locked in battle for a while now, both had drawn blood, but neither was willing to submit. 

Gabriel had a rather nasty gash across his chest, but he barely even felt it, he was so enraged. 

«How can you just sit back and let your daughter die?!» he yells over the sound of the storm. 

Ares had several cuts along his arms and his left thigh, still he wouldn`t give in. 

«I don`t have to explain myself to  _you_ !» he growls back. 

They lunge at each other again, and Ares lands a blow to the Archangel`s shoulder. 

Gabriel stumbles a bit, but quickly regains his footing. 

«You said she betrayed you. How?» he asks as they circle each other. 

«She left the battle. She was supposed to level Thrace to the ground, instead she married one of it`s Kings!» Ares sneeres and swings his sword.

Gabriel counters and blocks the blow. 

«So she fell in love! Big whoop! That`s not betrayal, that`s life!» he shouts and kicks the God in the stomach, before ramming an elbow to the side of his face.

As Ares layes on the ground, stunned, Gabriel points his blade at the other`s chest.

«I`ve been around since the dawn of creation, seen more than most, yet she still manages to surprise me every day. She`s the most magnificent woman I`ve ever known, and you are going to help me save her» he states firmly.

 

***

 

As the God of war walked into the bunker, Gabriel behind him with a blade pointed at his back.

The tension in the air was so thick that you could practically touch it.

They both look like they`ve gone ten rounds with a frost giant, and Sam greets them with a shotgun, cocked and ready.

«Gabe, you okay?» he asks stiffly, not taking his eyes off of the new arrival as they walk down the stairs.

«I`m good. How`s my wife?» Gabriel replies impatiently.

«Still breathing. Dean and Cas is with her» Sam says, backing up slowly.

«Good» he replies and gives Ares a light shove forward, earning a growl and a glare from the God.

When they get closer to Quinn`s room, Sam calls out to his brother, who appears almost instantly in the doorway, gun in hand.

«This is Ares?» he asks, narrowing his eyes.

«Yeah» Sam says, and Dean steps aside, but keeps his gun pointed at Ares as he walks past him into the room, Gabriel close behind.

Castiel is standing by the bed, angel-blade gripped tightly in his hand.

 

Quinn`s still unconscious, she looks pale, skin gleaming with sweat, breathing shallow, ragged breaths. 

Ares approaches slowly, and finally looks at her. 

He sighs, and sits at the edge of the bed. 

Taking her hand, he turns his head to look at Gabriel. 

«She`s weak, her body is failing her» he says seriously. 

«Then fix her!» Dean growls from behind him. 

«I`ll have to burn the poison out. It will be extremely painful» he says grimly. 

Gabriel closes his eyes tightly and grits his teeth, his heart clenching at the thought of his mate in pain. 

«Do it» he says shakily, and Ares nods. 

He turns back to his daughter and rubs her hand between both of his while chanting in ancient greek. 

For a while nothing happens, then suddenly there`s a slight shift in the air, like electricity. 

Then Quinn`s eyes snaps open, her back arches completely off the bed and she screams. 

Castiel and Sam has to forcibly hold Gabriel back, as he lunges forward, desperate to soothe her pain. 

But he lets them stop him, only because he knows this has to happen..

Tears are streaming down his face as he feels her agony and watches her hands form whiteknuckled fists into the sheets. 

It feels like forever before Ares releases her and she falls limply back onto the bed. 

Ares brushes her hair away from her face, and frowns. 

Then he turns around and says calmly; 

«She`s clean. But she might not wake up on her own, in that case, you`ll have to enter her mind and guide her back out» 

Castiel nods in reply, since Gabriel doesn`t seem to be aware of anything else in the room but his mate. 

When Ares gets up, Castiel and Sam releases their grip on the Archangel and he immediately scrambles onto the bed and pulls her into his arms. 

_< I`m so sorry, babe, I`m so fucking sorry! I`ll never let anything hurt you ever again, I promise>_  he projects, even though he has no idea if she can even hear him.

 

The hunters and Castiel escort the War-god out at gunpoint, leaving the couple alone.

Gabriel sobs into her shirt, holding her tightly.

His whole body is aching from the fight with Ares, but he couldn`t care less about the pain.

He just wants her back.

His stubborn, hotheaded, beautiful wife.

Who`s never afraid of anything, who`s passionate about art, nature and history.

The soldier, the guardian, the one with a heart of gold.

The woman who understands him better than he understands himself, and who loves him unconditionally, despite everything he`s done.

He rests his head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat, just to reassure himself that she`s still alive..

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Land of dreams

Rome, roughly fiftyfive years before Christ. A time of bloodshed and shiny armor.

Quinn was sitting on a rooftop, looking out across the city.

She was still considered young back then, by the gods at least.

If only she had known then what she knows now.

She doesn`t really understand why her mind keeps bringing her here.

It`s not a pleasant memory.

None of her memories from Rome _are_.

A flap of wings alerts her to Gabriel`s presence.

«I was wondering when you`d show up» she says without turning around.

He looks around, and raises an eyebrow.

«What happened to the garden?» he ask curiously.

She shrugs. «I got bored, I guess» she says.

There`s music and people dancing and cheering through the streets.

Gabriel sits down beside her. «What`s going on there?» he asks, pointing to the crowd.

«Caesar just defeated the Nervii. They`re celebrating his victory» she tells him. He nods.

«Did you know him? Caesar, I mean?» he asks.

«We met a few times» she says and looks at him.

«You`re hurt!» she says suddenly.

Frowning, she traces her fingers along the gash on his chest, and it closes instantly at her touch.

Then she shifts her focus to the bruises on his face, and leans forward to place featherlight kisses on each of the marks, healing them with every brush of lips.

He hums, and meets her lips with his, soft and undemanding.

«You should be saving your strength» he murmurs, and she just shrugs again.

«Who did this to you?» she asks, and he looks away. 

«Gabriel?» 

He closes his eyes for a moment. 

«Your father» he says quietly, and waits for the explosion. 

When it doesn`t come, he opens his eyes slowly and looks at her. 

She`s staring at him with both eyebrows raised. He drops his shoulders in an exaggerated sigh. 

«I went to him for help, okay? He needed some  _convincing_ » he explains. She frowns, then nods slowly. 

«I see. I thought I heard his voice before...» she trails off, he shifts uncomfortably. 

«I`m sorry. He had to burn the poison out. I`m so sorry» he says and she squeezes his hand. 

«I know. I heard you. But you have nothing to be sorry for» she says and gives him a warm smile. 

«Can`t believe he actually came» she says, and snorts before adding; 

«You must have really beat the crap out of him». 

He chuckles. «Yeah, I kinda did» he says a little sheepishly and she laughs. 

 

«So what happens now?» she asks after a while. 

«Now we take a little trip down memory lane, look for an escape-hatch or something» he says casually. 

«Ah, so that`s why I keep ending up here» she replies with an contemplative expression. 

He nods. «What happened here, Quinn?» he asks carefully. 

She looks away. «Nothing I`m particulary proud of» she mutters, before standing up slowly, Gabriel doing the same. 

The landscape around them shifts, and they`re suddenly standing on the streets. 

People dancing around them, cheering wildly. 

Quinn`s face hardens, and he follows her gaze and gasps.

Past-Quinn is riding into the city on a grey horse.

She`s dressed in roman armor, golden swords sheathed across her back, long black hair braided and draped over her shoulders.

She had the icy stare of a commander, and had a small army of rough-looking soldiers at her back.

She rode towards one of the roman guards and barked something at him. He scrambled away and came back moments later with a scroll which he handed to her.

She rolled it open and read quickly, then turned to her men and shouted something that obviously pleased them, if their roars and cheers were anything to go by.

Gabriel looked at his wife with questioning eyes.

«Orders. We were to join the twelth legion lead by Servius Galba. Assist them in protecting the Poeninus Pass over the Alps. We were up against the Galls at this point» she explains.

As they rode past them, she adds; 

«We had to resupply first of course. And have a little  _fun_ while we were at it» She said the word `fun` with disgust. 

They followed the soldiers into the nearest drinking establishment. 

 

It was dark and crowded, and the air smelled foul. 

The men were loud and the only women in there besides Quinn, were whores, who the soldiers took full advantage of. 

Past-Quinn was standing by the bar, drinking alone, when a large man came up behind her and squeezed her ass. 

She whipped around and kicked him across one of the tables, drew her blade and stabbed him in the chest without a second thought, baring her teeth and snarling. 

Her soldiers cheered at the display, while she simply looked annoyed. 

She pulled the blade from the lifeless body in front of her, and wiped the blood off the steel with a strip of cloth she ripped from the corpse, before sheathing it. 

Then she just turned around and picked up her drink again, downing it in one go. 

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, and signaling the barkeep for another. 

Seeing the shocked look on her husband`s face, Now-Quinn said; 

«I was raised among Gods and monsters, what did you expect?» He didn`t answer, not she meant for him to. 

 

***

 

The landscape shifts again, and now they were standing by a slow-flowing river.

Past-Quinn was kneeling by it, washing blood off of her hands.

She peeled her armor off, laying it aside, revealing gashes across her back, still knitting themselves back together.

She stripped the rest of her clothes off and walked into the water, lowering herself until her shoulders were fully submerged.

Gabriel turns to Now-Quinn, and asks; «Why are we here?».

She furrows her brows in thought, before looking back at him.

«This was the first time I allowed myself to reflect on my choices after the death of my son. Nearly 300 years had past at this point. I just threw myself into war after war, trying to forget. But I never really did» she says quietly, just as Past-Quinn starts sobbing in the water.

 

***

 

Next stop on the memory tour was an Amazon village.

The queen of the tribe was suggesting going to war with Rome, knowing full well it would likely mean the end of the Amazon nation, but to blinded by grief over a dead sister to care about the consequences.

That`s when Past-Quinn stepped forward, sword in hand.

«I will not allow you to send our sisters to the grave over some petty notion of revenge. Since you refuse to listen to reason, I challenge you for the title of Queen» she says firmly.

The other Amazons gasps and whispers between them, then forms a wide circle around them, creating a makeshift arena.

The queen draws her blade and glares at Quinn.

«This is the thanks I get? I took you in, Orithyia, I loved you like my own daughter» she growls.

Past-Quinn looks sad, but stands her ground.

«And I loved you, but you have lost your way. You`re no longer the wise leader you used to be. You`re blinded by anger and grief, and you need to be stopped before you lead us all into ruin» she replies.

 

The battle itself didn`t last long, Quinn was faster and stronger than any human was, so she easily defeated her opponent.

Gabriel saw that his wife had tears running down her face as she watched her past self plunge her sword into her surrogate mother and become the new Amazon Queen.

«She left me no choice» she whispered sorrowfully, and Gabriel put his arms around her.

«I know. You did what you had to» he says while stroking her back.

 

***

 

When Gabriel pulled away, he saw that the scenery had changed again.

They were in the woods, and he could hear swords clashing somewhere behind them.

They followed the sounds of battle and his eyes widened comically when he saw a heavily pregnant Quinn fighting three masked assassins.

 

She struck one across the chest and blood poured from the wound as she turned and met the blade of another with her own.

She kicked the one approaching from her left, sending him tumbling backwards before shoving the one in front of her and severing his head with a hard blow.

The wounded one behind her stood, and she flipped the blade in her hand and thrusted it backwards, stabbing him in the stomach without even turning around.

Then as the remaining assassin got to his feet, she threw a fireball at him, instantly regretting it as it triggered another contraction.

She kneeled, clutching her belly and groaning in pain.

After the worst of the pain passed, she got up and walked on unsteady legs, trying to put as much distance between herself and the bodies as possible.

Her horse had long since fled, scared off by the assassins.

Now-Quinn looks haunted by this memory, and so Gabriel takes her hand to bring her back to here and now. She sighs.

«They were after me because I was the wife of Rhesus. They had heard rumors that I was pregnant, and they feared that I would try to claim the throne of Thrace for my child, if it was a boy» she explains, and Gabriel grits his teeth against the anger that flares up in his chest.

Past-Quinn doesn`t get very far before another contraction hits her like a ton of bricks.

She screams as she slides down against a tree.

Now-Quinn winces at the memory.

«You gave birth alone??» Gabriel asks incrediously.

She nods solemnly, as the another scream tears through the air, followed by a lot of panting and whimpering.

Gabriel can`t watch this anymore so he closes his eyes tightly.

The ground trembles and the trees shake.

More screams sound and he clenches his jaw.

But then suddenly it stops, and soon there`s a completely different sound echoing through the forest.

A loud, and rather alarming cry, but it`s soon silensed by gentle hushes and a sweet tune being hummed by a very exhausted mother.

He opens his eyes and sees Past-Quinn craddling a bloody but beautiful baby boy in her arms.

She cuts off the cord with a blade drawn from her boot, and ties up the remaining stump with a string from her shirt.

Now-Quinn just looks woeful.

 

***

 

When the landscape shifts again, Gabriel watched as Past-Quinn played in a garden with her six year old son.

Thèon. The boy was beautiful. Curly dark hair, bright blue eyes and chubby cheeks.

He was laughing and jumping around as they pretended to be rabbits on parade.

She suddenly turned and attacked the boy with tickling fingers and peppered his face with kisses, as he squeeled with glee.

Then a powerful and rather hairy hero came to the rescue.

A large sheep dog named Grober pounced on Quinn, shoving her off the boy, barking and wagging his tail.

Both mother and son rolled on the grass in fits of laughter, while Grober panted and cocked his head to the side, looking curiously at the strange two-legged creatures.

 

***

 

As achingly familiar walls formed around them, she felt her blood run cold and wished with everything she had that she could skip this part.

Because the next scene was the one she had dreaded the most.

She saw her past self running through her old house, praying to any gods that might listen that her senses were somehow wrong..

But as she reached her son`s room, she let out a tortured, inhuman scream as she saw the mutilated small figure on the floor.

« **NOOOO!! Oh Gods, please no, no, no, THÈON!!** »

Quinn clenched her eyes shut as the memory played out, and Gabriel wept.

 

***

 

When the sounds of the most horrible day in Quinn`s memory subsided, she hesitantly opened her eyes.

She sighed in relief as she discovered the scene had changed again, then frowned as she realised where they were.

They were standing on the mountain of the Gods.

Gabriel was still drying his eyes as they took in the scene in front of them.

Past-Quinn was in a shouting match with Ares, their voices were loud enough to be heard clean across all of Olympus.

 

«You don`t even know Rhesus or his people! Thrace doesn`t deserve this fate!» she yells to her father.

«And since when did you start questioning who deserves what? You`ve been among mortals for too long, Quinnea, it has clearly affected your sense of duty!» he snaps back.

«I sincerely hope so, I`d rather be one of them than a bloodthirsty savage prick of a God like you!» she sneers at him, and he slaps her with the back of his hand. 

«You will never speak to me like that  _ever_ again! And you will  _**not** _ disobey my orders!» he growls. 

She tips her chin up defiantly and says with cold fury in her voice; 

«Send your armies then, set loose the hounds. I`ll cut them all down before they ever even reach the city» 

And if Ares was angry before, he was absolutely livid now. 

«You wouldn`t dare! I am your father, you will not defy me!» he bellows. 

She merely raises an eyebrow in silent challenge and then she turns and walks down the steps, as he shouts curses after her, thunder cracking the sky open above. 

This was the last time she ever spoke to the God of War..

 

***

 

When the next scene formed around them, Gabriel looked around with both eyebrows raised. 

There were several headless bodies scattered around the house they were standing in. 

_Vampires_ , he thought. 

And then he saw a younger Dean Winchester pointing a gun at Past-Quinn. 

«You again? Why are you here? Why do you keep saving us?» he demands to know. She rolls her eyes. 

«Are you always this friendly?» she asks exasperated. 

He narrows his eyes at her. 

«Fine. I was following you, saw you were in trouble, so I helped» she says casually. 

«You were following us? Why?» he asks. 

She studies him for a moment before answering. 

«I was curious about you. I`ve been hearing stories about the Winchesters for years now. I wanted to see for myself if you were really as extraordinary as some claim» she says honestly. 

«And?» he says. 

She tilts her head slightly. 

«Look, I just wanted to help. I have no desire to harm you or your brother» she states, and snorts at the disbelieving look she gets from Dean. 

«You never told me what you are» he says after a moment. 

«That`s because it`s complicated.. I`m a hybrid. There`s some greek god in me, some Nephilim too, which means that there`s a part of me that is human. I use my powers to fight monsters and demons, just like you» she tells him, and he lowers his gun a little. 

«Why should I trust you?» he asks, and she thinks on it for a moment before asking; 

«You have an Angel-blade?» 

He frowns in confusion, but nods. 

«I`m part Nephilim, so an Angel-blade can hurt me. Now you know how to kill me» she says sadly. 

His eyes widen a bit, he searches her eyes for something, whatever he sees is obviously good enough because he puts away his gun and says; 

«Okay». 

She relaxes her shoulders. Taking a slow step towards him, she manifests a small card in her hand as she reaches forward. 

«If you need any help, or just information, this is my number» she says, and he hesitates for just a second before taking the card. 

He looks at it, then gives her a small nod. 

Gabriel looks at Now-Quinn with a smile. 

«Not easy to convince a Winchester, is it?» he says. 

She chuckles. «No, and this was the second time I saved their asses»

«This moment was important for me. I decided to help them. I cared. I had a purpose again» she says, looking fondly at the memory versions of her and Dean.

 

***

 

The next memories took them to a few native-american tribes through different eraes.

Gabriel saw her learn how to track and hunt buffalo, dear and elk.

How to live off the land, and what kind of plants and mushrooms could be used for medicine or food.

How to weave baskets, carve out totems, make clothes and how to catch a fish with a spear.

He watched her run with wild horses and howl at the moon with the wolves.

And Gabriel felt himself fall in love with her all over again.

One day she saved a tribe from a hunger-crazed bear, and she cried when she took its life, knowing how desperate it must have been to have attacked them in the first place.

This earned her the mark of the crow.

The elder of the tribe told her as he was marking her skin, that a true warrior protects and cherishes life, but doesn`t fear to receive or deliver death when it is needed for a greater good.

 

 

***

 

Thankfully, they didn`t have to pass through her memories of Hell, which was a relief to both of them.

And the last scene, where they finally found the door, made Gabriel smile.

It was the memory of their first kiss.

He thought it was kind of poetic that their love was her way out.

Standing by the door, she looked at him with a cheeky grin.

«Ready to get out of my head?» she quips, and he chuckles.

«Oh, I don`t know, I kinda like it here» he says wryly, glancing towards the memory of them making out in the rain.

She rolls her eyes, but smiles widely, then reaches out a hand for him.

He sighs in mock-defeat and takes it as they open the door and walk through. 

 

They both snapped their eyes open and gasped at the same time, as they rejoined the waking world. 

She turned her head to gaze into bright golden eyes, full of love and joy, and she could hear his grace sing to her;  _safe, love, mate, protect._

She smiled and kissed him softly.

 

***

 

When Dean was done squeezing the life out of her with the hardest hug she had ever gotten, she barely had time to catch her breath before receiving the same treatment from Sam.

She was pretty sure she would have had broken ribs if she was human.

Castiel was far more gentle, though he did hug her tightly as well, much to everyones surprise.

They decided to stay at the bunker for a few days to recover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
